


A Friendly Argument

by innerfray



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Arguing, Dragoon Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Memey, aggressive flirting, cid gets angery, nero is a dickhead, they get interrupted, wol is a himbo who doesnt understand what sex is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerfray/pseuds/innerfray
Summary: Cid and Nero are fighting, as usual - but just when things start to escalate, they're interrupted by an oblivious WOL.
Relationships: Cid nan Garlond/Nero tol Scaeva
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	A Friendly Argument

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youngji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngji/gifts).



The inn at Rhalgar’s Reach had a lounge with a lovely view overlooking the entire outpost - the colorful tabards of Ala Mihgan Warriors, Ananta, and chocobos popping bright below against the golden-brown dust. Walls carved into the rock face gleamed in the evening sun, aided by the light from the water flowing in stripes toward the statue in the center of town.

It would be a sight to behold, if the two men bickering in the lounge were paying any attention to that sort of thing. 

“No, I am NOT interested in pursing that avenue! It’s sheer madness!” The man with choppy white hair and a sharply cut beard spluttered out. He pointed accusingly up at his companion. “You’ve been bringing me one insane idea after another since Omega, but this truly takes the cake.”

“Oh, Cid, I thought you a bit more adventurous than this. Or are you getting old?” The other man jabbed, leering down at him through grayscale sunglasses. His blonde hair glinted in the low light slinking in through the windows. The light illuminated the various armchairs and bookshelves decorating the modestly sized room. Cid’s research materials were spread out on the nearest desk, abandoned by the men when their argument had broken out.

“I’m plenty adventurous, Nero,” Cid said, furrowing his brows so hard they nearly became one solid brow. “I simply know that the amount of crystals we’d need to even explore this endeavor is ludicrous. We’d need to steal from the beast tribes!” He flung his arms up. “I refuse!”

Nero tutted, shaking his head in disappointment. “I forget how ridiculously committed you are to your morals. Where were those when you crawled into bed with me last night, hmm?” He caressed the man’s cheek to drive the point home, and Cid’s building anger nearly vibrated his hand away. 

“Listen, you-!” he started, notably refraining from removing Nero’s hand from his cheek.

“I’m listening, Cid,” Nero said, running his hand down to tug Cid’s beard. He pulled his face up closer to his own, greeted by Cid’s flared nostrils and flushed cheeks. “I think you should reconsider” Nero continued conversationally. “If we actually were successful, why, this conduit would massively improve the quality of life for Eorzeans everywhere! It’s a win-win: innovation meets ultimate utility.”

“Y-you’re plotting something,” Cid stammered, “There’s always an ulterior motive with you, Tol Scaeva!”

“How could you think so lowly of me, Cid?” He said, smirking and cocking his head to one side. “Could it be that you’re afraid I’ll run off to complete the invention myself? That I’ll steal from the beast tribes like a ruffian, then take all the credit for solving the power shortage here in Ala Mihgo? Is that it?” He laughed mockingly and released Cid’s beard. The man stumbled backward for a moment - then like elastic, was right in Nero’s face again.

“You’ve always put words in my mouth,” Cid hissed, his face nearly purple with fury now. “I grow tired of it, Nero.”

“I’ve put other things in your mouth too,” Nero purred, “and you never tired of that, did you?”

“Godsdammit - you fool of a Garlean!”

“Look who’s talking.”

——-----

Varek Alder, warrior of light, was walking to his chambers to have a nice quiet training session when he heard hints of a commotion. The voices of two men reverberated from down the hallway. They seemed familiar, but he couldn’t make them out.

“Maybe it’s Hildibrand,” he concluded out loud, “He might be visiting Ala Mihgo right now. Could he be in trouble?”

He changed course and began jogging lightly down the hallway, the spines of his Dragoon armor whistling through the air as he moved. The door at the end of the hall was muffling the sounds, and he still couldn’t quite make out who it was.

Jessie exited from the room nearest to the lounge door and began beelining in the opposite direction down the hall, pausing when she reached Varek. Her brow was furrowed.

“I wouldn’t go over there, if I were you,” she warned. “One of their moods, if you know what I mean.”

Varek cocked his head. “Who? What mood?”He asked.

Jessie slid a palm down her face and winced. “You know? Them?” Varek blinked at her. She shook her head, “Look, I’m trying not to say their names or they’ll hear! Never mind. Just don’t go in there, okay?”

“Is someone hurt?” He asked, his face grave.

“I seriously doubt it -” Jessie started, but Varek had already made up his mind. He picked up the pace, leaping laterally down the remainder of the hallway and landing smoothly in front of the door. The voices were audible now.

“Look who’s talking,” one voice said. 

“I’m trying to keep everything under control,” said the other. “This is incredibly reckless!”

“And I’m simply trying to open your eyes to the possibilities. Think about the military implications for such a battery.”

“You’re truly unbelievable. Thinking of utilizing an eco-battery for something like warfare? How could you be so -”

Suddenly, the voices stopped. Varek strained his ears. There was some sort of… squelching, and airy noises that sounded a bit like wind.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” there was a smugness even detectable from beyond the door.

“You absolute bas-” 

This time, he heard the clatter of several objects falling to the ground. Papers, pens, a clock maybe? 

“You’ve done it now, Nero. Fine,” the other voice snarled. “You want to do this the hard way? Then that’s what we’ll do!”

“Nero?” Varek questioned under his breath. “What’s he doing here?” He mused for a moment. He hadn’t seen him since after they’d finished off Omega. It sounded like the two inside were fighting, and the likely owner of the other voice was Cid. He moved to try and peep through the crack in the door, squinting and straining his eyes to no avail.

The sound of more objects clattering, and one of the men - Nero? - made a groaning sound.

“Ahh, I forget how easily riled up you are.”

“Please, for twelve’s sake, Nero, shut the fuck up - ow!”

Varek heard some sort of unbuckling, metallic noise - was one of them taking out a weapon? This seemed to be escalating quickly, and his heart raced. He should step in, surely, to prevent one of them from getting hurt. Perhaps Nero had decided to work against the Ironworks again. That had to be it. 

Nero cried out, undoubtedly in pain, and Varek knew there was no time to waste. He jostled the doorknob, but it was locked. Undeterred, he expertly slotted his spear into the lock and cracked it off, kicking the door in. Wood particles and dust filled the air, and at first he could only see the frozen outlines of the two men illuminated in the evening sun.

“Step away from Cid, Nero!” Varek bellowed. “There’s nowhere to run!”

As the dust settled, the picture came into focus. Nero, pushed up onto the desk with his legs hanging off the edge, various mechanical implements and files having been pushed unceremoniously to the ground around him. Caged between his legs was Cid, who had one hand fisted hard in his hair, and the other gripping his thigh. They were both panting. Cid had a particularly dark bite mark on his neck, and they were both flushed and in various states of disheveled undress. 

Varek nodded to himself. He’d come just in time - this looked like it was getting dangerous. 

“W-warrior? Varek?” Cid said, blinking several times before disentangling himself from Nero’s arms. He leapt backward. “I can explain! You see, Nero and I -”

Varek pointed his spear at Nero, who was grinning manically as though he’d just heard the funniest joke of his life. “I don’t know what’s going on here,” he growled, “but if you’re betraying us again, Nero, I won’t stand for it. Especially if you’re taking it out on Cid. So square up, asshole!”

Nero stroked his chin thoughtfully, still smiling. “Oh, Warrior, I must confess I underestimated the depth of your density.”

Varek lunged at him, and he rolled gracefully off the desk, backing up toward the window. His shirt, fully unzipped and unbelted, hung open and rippled gently in the breeze from the open window. Spreading his palms wide, he smiled at them.

“Well, as much as I’d love to clear up this little misunderstanding myself, I’d rather see myself out here. Cid,” he nodded at him, “we’ll reconvene later. Consider my offer, my friend.”

And with that, Nero turned and shoved the window open fully. He dove through it. 

“Wait!” Varek yelled, attempting in vain to reach him before he went down. He felt a flash of worry - they were several floors up, and although he was ready to apprehend Nero, he hadn’t expected him to take such a risky maneuver.

“Don’t worry about him,” Cid said warily, zipping up his own shirt. “He has some bots stationed outside that will surely catch him..”

Sure enough, Varek could spy a blonde head below having been caught by a handcrafted bot. He could make out a menacing thumbs up as the man was whisked away in a clatter.

“Well, I guess that’s that,” Varek said, satisfied. He turned back to Cid. “Are you okay? I’m sorry he attacked you, I’m not really sure why he would do something like that. He didn’t seem hostile.”

“He’s not hostile, per se,” Cid said, choosing his words carefully. He rubbed the mark on his neck to obscure it from view, playing it off as an anxious gesture.”You know, Hero… just once, I think this is something I won’t be able to explain to you.”

Varek laughed. “Well, that’s all right. It wouldn’t be the first time!”

Cid smiled weakly at that, then said, “I suppose. Now come on, let’s get out of this cursed lounge. I’ve reached a roadblock for the day. Need to clear my head.”

——————

Cid fluffed his pillows, getting ready for another less-than-restful night in his room at the inn when he heard a series of knocks on his window. He rolled his eyes and walked over to find Nero perched outside.

“We never finished our conversation,” he whispered with a pout. “So rudely interrupted. I’d like to pick up where we left off - unless you’d rather I leave, in which case I will happily do so.” 

Cid shook his head, massaging his temples. “Gods. Get in here, then,” he murmured, opening the window to allow him through. “But make it quick, I’m rather exhausted.”

“Well, seems I’ll have to wake you up then,” Nero said, pulling the curtains closed behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOUNGJI!!! <3 I hope this fic brings you joy. Cidnero supremacy.
> 
> Varek belongs to my friend, and boy do I love this himbo.
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](http://innerfray.tumblr.com) or [twitter! ](http://twitter.com/innerfray)


End file.
